


beg.

by mouthymandalorian



Category: The Equalizer (Movies), The Mentalist
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom!Dave, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Unprotected Sex, slight degradation, sub!Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthymandalorian/pseuds/mouthymandalorian
Summary: you and marcus pike have been together for a while, but he thinks you might be holding back some of your desires in the bedroom. he’s secure enough to know when he could use a helping hand, so he tracks down an old flame of yours—dave york—to show him how to please you. he learns a few things about himself in the process.
Relationships: Dave York/Marcus Pike, Dave York/Reader, Dave York/You, Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	beg.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](https://mouthymandalorian.tumblr.com/)  
> i sure hope y'all enjoy this because i loved the fuck out of writing it, and there may or may not be a sequel after i get through a new chapter of miscommunication and farmers' market and my other 500 WIPs.

Marcus Pike remembers the conversation. You don’t think he does because you were both drunk, but he remembers it vividly. You hadn’t started dating yet, just grabbing drinks as friends after work. You both had a few more than you should have. 

_ “What’s the best sex you ever had?” you asked. The third old-fashioned had made you fearless.  
_ _ “Shhhh! I can’t tell you that!” Marcus giggled, sipping on his own Jack and Coke.   
_ _ “Why not?” you asked. You were a natural flirt, and it was hard to say no to you.   
_ _ “We’re friends!” he said.  
_ _ “Exactly!” you said.  
_ _ “What the best sex  _ you _ ever had?” he shot back at you.  
_ _ “This guy, Dave York,” you said. Zero hesitation. Marcus, who had been spinning around on his bar stool, halted.   
_ _ “What?” you asked. It was your turn to giggle. Marcus gulped. He hadn’t expected you to answer, and now he wanted to know more.  
_ _ “Why?” he asked.  
_ _ “Nosy!” you teased. But Marcus just gazed intently. He’d always been a good listener.  
_ _ “He was just...really attentive. And, you know...adventurous. It was nice,” you said, and your eyes were far away, dreamy, reliving that evening.   
_ _ “Now you tell me!” you said.   
_ _ “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell,” he said, sipping the dregs of his drink.  
_ _ “Prude,” you’d teased. _

And now, you and Marcus had been dating for a couple of months. The sex was good—wonderful, even. And your prior conquests weren’t something he was ever going to hold against you. But he felt like something was missing, like you were holding back. He certainly didn’t want to harp on whether it satisfied you. 

But Marcus Pike is nothing if not resourceful, and he definitely doesn’t mind asking for help. So when he very lightly abuses his power by looking up Dave York in FBI databases, he tells himself it’s for you. It’s a good thing. 

Because the truth is that Marcus wants you to beg for him, but he doesn’t know how to do that. Marcus is all soft touches and sweet whispers and forehead kisses. And he’s a little...vanilla in bed. And sometimes you say things that make him think you might not be. 

And he’s seen your search history. It had turned him on beyond what he thought possible. He just didn’t know how to make any of that happen. 

So. Dave York. 

The other man was skeptical at first, but Dave had liked you a lot and you’d ended on good terms. He couldn’t give you what you wanted—stability, love—and you’d known that. The last time you’d fucked each other, he’d wrapped his hands around your throat so tight that you felt the bruising remnants of his touch for days after. 

“So, you want me to teach you how fuck her?” the other man had said over the phone.

“No, I know how to fuck her. I want you to teach me how to make her scream,” Marcus said, marveling at the absurdity of the conversation. 

“Does she know?” Dave asked. 

“No,” Marcus admitted. A low, dark chuckle floated through the receiver. 

“Should be fun,” he said. 

“Saturday? 8?” 

“See you then.” 

* * *

Marcus makes sure you’re in a good mood. He’s still unsure about the whole thing, but he thinks you’ll be into it. He gives you a foot massage and cooks you dinner and draws a bubble bath for you. 

You’re just stepping out and wrapping yourself in a long, fluffy bath towel and about to step into the small hallway, the one that leads directly to the front door, when you hear Marcus talking to someone. And then you hear a second voice. An oddly familiar voice. 

You open the door, just a crack, and peek out. 

“Dave?” you ask, mouth falling open. It’s been years since you’ve seen Dave, and he looks...well, he looks fucking  _ good _ . He’s put on a little weight and it suits him well. 

“Hey,” he says, smirking. 

“What’s...what are you doing here?”

“Ah, I see. This is a total surprise,” he says, looking at Marcus. 

“Marcus...what’s happening, exactly?” 

You realize you’re still in a towel, dripping with water, but you’re so taken aback that you don’t care. You walk toward the two men, who both eye your appraisingly. The attention from them is not unwelcome, and you find yourself wet from something other than your bath. 

Marcus takes a deep breath.

“I asked him to come over,” he says, scratching his beard nervously.

“Okay. Why?” you ask. 

“For help. In bed,” he says, looking you in the eye.

_ Oh. _

“How did you even—I mean, where—”

“Our conversation, at the bar. You said he was the best you ever had. I want to see why and learn how.”

You gulp. 

Marcus doesn’t know. He can’t know, you never told him. He can’t know that being with two men is a fantasy you’ve always had, one you think about when you’re alone, touching yourself, whimpering to no one. 

Marcus takes your silence the wrong way.

“Baby, I can—we don’t have to, I should have—”

“No,” Dave’s voice comes from behind him. “She’s fine.”

Marcus bristles, but you recognize Dave’s tone, and you can feel your legs turning to jelly. You’ve missed that commanding tone. Marcus notices your change in demeanor and watches, fascinated. Dave steps directly in front of you and tilts your head up. You forgot how submissive you go for him. 

“You’re okay, aren’t you, baby?”

“Yes,” you breathe. You look at Marcus for confirmation that this is all okay, and he nods at you, observing.

“You’re all wet,” Dave says, and you shudder as he trails his fingers over your glistening skin, walking in a circle around you. “Are you wet everywhere?” 

“I-”

“What if we got rid of the towel?” he asks. Before you can answer, he reaches around and in a flash, the towel falls to the floor, leaving you exposed in front of both men. Marcus makes a noise in the back of his throat, and you can see his cock hardening under his jeans. 

Dave puts his lips next to your ear, and the breath makes you shiver. 

“Where’s the bedroom, beautiful?”

“It’s that way,” Marcus says before you can answer. Marcus stands a little taller than usual, shoulders squared. You don’t think he means to peacock, but that’s exactly what he’s doing. Dave spins you around.

“Lead the way. Give us a show,” Dave says. 

You saunter ahead of them, hips swaying, acutely aware of how very naked you are. When you reach the bed, you turn around to find both men at the doorway. The difference between the two could not be more plain. They’re both hungry, but Marcus is curious and sweet, like he wants to nibble on you forever, savoring every last bite; Dave wants to devour you until there’s nothing left. 

“Sit down,” Dave orders, and you obey him. 

Marcus is in awe at how easily you bend for this man. Would you bend for him, too? In normal life you’re independent and strong-minded. You don’t do anything you don’t want to do. So that must mean you  _ want _ to obey him, right?

“What do you want?” Marcus asks you in a husky voice. 

What a question. What Marcus and Dave don’t know is that being with two men is something you’ve craved for years. You look back and forth between both of them and bite your lip, shyness overtaking your desire. Dave walks over to you and lifts your face in a soft grip, swiping a thumb over your bottom lip. 

“What is it, baby girl? You can tell us.”

Fuck it. All they can do is say no.

“I want you to kiss him,” you say, pointing to Marcus. Dave smirks, and you know you’ve got him. He’ll do the rest of the work. Marcus stands still, saying nothing, lips parted curiously, and Dave approaches Marcus like he’s a wounded animal. Marcus clears his throat to say something, but Dave steps behind him and wraps two thick arms around Marcus’s waist. Marcus’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t struggle or stiffen.

Dave leans forward and brushes his lips against Marcus’s ear, and mutters, “What do you think? Do we give her what she’s asking for?”

Marcus surprises himself by leaning back into the bigger man, red-faced but intrigued. It’s the way your eyes linger on his body, on the other man’s hands traveling up Marcus’s abdomen. It’s the way your lips part, the way your nipples harden in arousal just watching them. Dave’s breath on his ear, his hands untucking Marcus’s shirt from his pants, moving up his chest, softly stroking his skin. Marcus closes his eyes and nods. The bigger man drags his tongue across the surface of Marcus’s neck and Marcus shudders. It wasn’t part of the original agreement, but Marcus wanted to try everything for you.

You gulp and feel yourself growing wetter. You’d forgotten, somehow, that Dave is adventurous, and doesn’t turn down a new opportunity often. But you doubt this is his first time kissing another man. Dave takes his hands out of Marcus’s shirt and sets his hand on Marcus’s shoulders, spinning Marcus to face him and making sure you have a full view. Dave brings a hand up to Marcus’s beet-red cheek, sliding his thumb over his mouth and prying his lips open, and Marcus inhales sharply, eyes closed, taking the other man’s thumb into his mouth. You can see Marcus’s cock jump at this intrusion, and you can barely breathe. 

Dave takes his thumb out of Marcus’s mouth and swipes it over the other man’s jaw, and Marcus  _ whimpers _ . He chuckles softly at the smaller man with his wide, innocent eyes. No wonder Marcus can’t give what you want. He doesn’t even know what  _ he _ wants. But Dave understands the nerves, though it’s not his first time he’s been with another man. He’ll need to take charge of this whole situation, and he’s more than fine with that.

“You okay, baby?” he asks Marcus, and a feral smile blossoms across Dave’s face as Marcus’s knees buckle at being addressed as “baby” by another man.

“Yes,” Marcus whispers. 

“Good boy,” Dave says, and leans forward, pressing his lips against Marcus’s, softly at first, but firmer as Dave feels Marcus to melt into it. Dave moves his hands down, down, down to Marcus’s belt and unbuckles it. Marcus makes a tiny noise of protest, but Dave soothes him with a “shh,” and licks his tongue across Marcus’s mouth, requesting entrance. Marcus parts his lips obediently and lets him in, and Dave tastes innocence. It feeds something dark inside of him, and he growls into the kiss as he slides Marcus’s belt off of his waist.

The scene unfolding in front of you takes your breath right out of your body. You knew Dave would try to take control of the situation—that’s just who he is. What you didn’t know was that Marcus would  _ let _ him so easily. Marcus makes the same noises into Dave’s mouth that he makes into yours, and you realize that both these men have sobbed and cried your name while you sucked the life out of their cocks. You can’t help yourself, your pussy is throbbing. You move your fingers down and touch yourself to the two men kissing in front of you, and you moan softly, trying not to interrupt them. 

It doesn’t work. Dave and Marcus pull apart at your little noises, and Marcus shakes his head, like he’s just realized you're still there. He closes the space between you quickly, looking guilty. 

“Are you okay? Was that...was that what you wanted?” he asks, and his voice is hoarse. You nod, a serene smile on your face.   
“Did you like it?” you ask as you rub your clit, tiny whimpers escaping your lips. He runs his fingers over your cheek and kisses your neck.  
“I did,” he says, sounding surprised.   
“I did, too,” Dave says, who walks leisurely toward you. He’s taking his own belt off, and you know what’s coming.   
“Can you get on your knees for me, princess?” he asks, and your cunt gushes in anticipation. You love this part. You forgot how fucking much you love this part.   
“Yes,” you breathe. Reluctantly, you pull your hand from your pussy and bring your fingers to Marcus’s mouth, who licks greedily. You can feel his heart thumping as you run your other hand over his neck and land on his shoulder to steady yourself as you crawl to the center of the bed, legs shaking.   
“What’s our word, princess?” Dave asks.   
“Pine,” you say, getting on your knees.   
“Good girl,” he says, and his voice is fucking low and angry. You miss that anger. Marcus is better for you, sweet to you, and full of love for you. He’s who you want to be with forever. But goddammit, you miss being fucked like a whore. You miss having that stress taken out on you. You thought you hid it well, but Marcus must have noticed. Why else would Dave be here?

Marcus watches you shimmy to the middle of the bed and kneel. Safe word? What…? But he sees the two belts in Dave’s hands, and he wonders if this was too much. He wonders if he’s ever going to be able to do any of this. He doesn’t know how he can hurt you. But the belts are appealing. Why does he need two? Marcus looks at Dave’s lips and wants to kiss him again, but this about you, so he shakes his head. 

“Hands behind your back,” Dave commands, and Marcus’s cock throbs. With both hands clasped behind you, Dave wraps one belt around your wrists.  
“Okay?” he asks you. You nod and wiggle around a little, seeing if you can break out of them.   
“Ass up,” he says. You lay your head down on the bed, and Marcus stares, stunned at how exposed you are. Your neck looks uncomfortable, though, so Marcus grabs a pillow and lays it under your head. You smile at him, eyes full of love, and he kisses you.   
“Come here, Marcus,” Dave says. Marcus can’t help but do everything the other man tells him to.   
“You ever done this?” Dave asks. Marcus shakes his head, heart hammering in his chest. “Not even with your hand?”   
“I never...never wanted to hurt her,” he says, looking down at you. God, you looked beautiful like this. Legs spread open just enough to see your asshole and your dripping pussy. It’s not that he’s against this. He’d seen porn like this and he’d come to it,  _ hard _ , but you were too good and sweet and he never wanted to hurt you.   
“It’s fine,” Dave assures him, “She likes it. See, look, she’s fucking excited.”

Dave takes a finger and slides it into your swollen, puffy folds and pulls it out. A long string of your slick comes out with his finger. When it breaks, he shoves his finger into Marcus’s open mouth.

“Suck,” he orders, and Marcus sucks on his finger while Dave smirks at him. “Good boy.” 

“So we’ll want to start with the hand, right? You want to warm her up, so it doesn’t sting so bad. Get the blood pooled in in one area,” Dave explains. Like he’s teaching a class. Which, Marcus supposes, he is. Dave sets his hand on one of your ass cheeks, rubbing soothing circles, and you wiggle into his hand. After a few seconds, he raises his hand and slaps you. It’s a hard slap, one that moves you forward a bit, making you cry out. Marcus’s instinct is to pull him off of you, then check to see if you’re okay. Dave seems to know that, too, because he puts a hand on Marcus’s chest.

“It’s okay. Look,” he says, and points to your pussy, which is absolutely leaking now. “Try it on the other one.” 

Marcus is nervous, but he knows you like it and he wants you to enjoy yourself with him so much. He must have taken too long because Dave grabs Marcus’s wrist and forces his hand forward to your other cheek. 

“She’ll like it more if you do it,” Dave says.

Marcus rubs the circles, and he’s so afraid, but then you moan, “Marcus, please.” It’s when you’re begging him that he can’t resist. You’ve never sounded so desperate, and that’s what he wants. 

He pulls his hand up and brings it back down and the noise you make is somewhere between a moan and a cry and then you yell “oh my god.” Something untamed in him takes over, and Marcus does it again, and again, until your ass is warm and tender. When he stops, he’s bearing his teeth and his cock strains painfully against his jeans.

And you’re a  _ mess _ . He’s never seen you so wet, and all he wants to do is fuck you. Marcus breathes heavily, and Dave moves beside him, and claps him on the shoulder. 

“Good boy,” he says, and Marcus shivers at the praise again. “Do you want to really get her going, though?” 

Dave loves the look in Marcus’s eyes. It’s a look that betrays a secret, a hidden desire, one that Dave is excited to have discovered. The other man’s pupils are lust-blown, and it makes Dave harder. 

“Yes,” Marcus answers, and his voice is different now. Stronger, more assured. A wicked grin crosses Dave’s face and he folds the other belt in half and snaps it together. You moan like an animal, confirming to Dave that this is still your favorite thing. He snaps the belt again, and Marcus watches, just the slightest bit of apprehension on his face.

“Princess,” Dave asks, “Have you been bad?” 

You moan into the pillow, but Dave grabs your ankle.

“I asked you a question. Answer me.” 

Dave’s so hard now he reaches down and palms himself for relief. He looks over at Marcus, who is freely doing the same thing. 

“Yes,” you gasp, “I have. I was bad.”  
“Yes,  _ what _ ?” he says, and he waits for you to answer.   
“Yes, sir,” you say. It’s a game, and one he can’t help but play. He snaps the belt again.   
“Yes,  _ what _ ? What’s my name?” Dave snarls.  
“Yes,  _ Dave _ ,” you say, and your voice is defiant.   
“What’s my fucking name?” he snarls again, snapping the belt. “Don’t be a brat.” 

Dave can almost hear your grin into the pillow.

“Yes,  _ Daddy _ ,” you say, presenting your ass higher. 

Dave brings the belt to your ass with a sharp snap and you sob his name. 

“Do you want more?” he asks.  
“Yes,” you say.

He looks at Marcus.

You can feel Marcus behind you. The sting of the belt remains and you think you may come just from this. You want Marcus to hit you with that belt so badly, and you want him to tell you to call him daddy. A million things you were too afraid to ask him to run through your head. You can’t see him, but he lays a soft hand on your neck and pulls you up a little roughly, which surprises you. 

“Do you want me to hit you?” he asks, seeking permission. You can’t even say it, it’s all you want him to do, you just nod furiously.   
“Say it, sweetheart. I need to hear you say it,” he says.   
“Yes, Marcus, please, please,” you cry. He kisses your cheek and lays your head back down. He clears his throat.  
“What—what’s my name?” he asks, and it  _ breaks _ you.   
“Daddy, fuck, please, please— _ please _ —” 

The belt comes down again and tears spill out of your eyes. It hurts so fucking good.

“Show me how you fuck her,” Marcus says. It’s his turn to have a low, dangerous voice. Dave’s eyebrows go up in surprise.   
“I thought we said—”  
“I know what I said. Fuck her. Just don’t come in her,” Marcus says. Dave smirks this sudden shift in tone.   
“Of course. What are you gonna do?” he asks Marcus.   
“Watch.”

A sob comes from your throat, and Marcus switches like a light. He dives to your head and lifts you up to your knees.

“What’s wrong?” he asks and kisses your face.  
“Feels so good,” you whisper.  
“I’m going to let Dave fuck you,” he says to you, searching for signs of distress.  
“Mm, please. I need to come so bad,” you beg.   
“He’s going to take care of you,” Marcus says, “I love you.”  
“Love you too,” you murmur.   
“That’s sweet,” says Dave. Marcus glares at him a little, but Dave bends down and wraps his hand around Marcus’s neck. Marcus dimly registers surprise behind all the desire that bubbles up into his throat.   
“If you’re not careful, I’ll have to fuck you, too,” Dave says. 

There is a stillness in the room as both men look at each other. Marcus backs away first, and Dave smiles. 

You hear fabric rustling as Dave removes his clothes. He unwraps the belt from around your wrists and hauls you up to him. 

“What do you need?” he asks you.  
“Come...please...I…” you can barely speak. You’re sure he won’t have to do much. You feel so swollen and your clit is throbbing and fuck, you think you might die if you don’t get some relief. But Dave doesn’t waste any time. He bites your neck hungrily. His hands move down your throat and he massages both breasts, tweaking each nipple, earning a desperate cry from you. Down, down, down he goes until his hands find your aching, sopping, leaking cunt and you think you’ll start crying when his fingers find your clit and he moves in rough, fast circles. 

“Look at your boyfriend,” Dave growls in your ear. “He’s pretty. Where’d you find him?”

You can’t answer because you’ll just babble. Dave twists your head to look at him, and Marcus sits in an armchair by the window, pumping his large, hard cock in his hand. Pre-come leaks from the top and he grunts as he watches you being pleasured by another man. 

“I think he likes watching us, hm? I think one day I’ll have to see what he tastes like myself, do you?” Dave teases, and you moan at the thought. His fingers work faster and faster, moving in time with Marcus’s strokes. 

“Fuck...fuck,” you whimper. 

“You gotta come first, baby girl. Remember how much trouble you had taking all of me? You gotta relax, or it’ll hurt. Unless you want that,” he snarls in your ear. Dave wasn’t much longer than Marcus, but he was quite a bit thicker. You didn’t care if it hurt at this point, you just needed to be full. 

“I can do this all night, baby, but you don’t get my cock until you come. Does that feel good? Do you like when daddy—”

But your scream interrupts him, and you arch back, coming all over his hand. It goes on for ages and he works you through it by sticking two fingers inside of you and pressing on your walls. 

“God, I missed that,” Dave says. The sheets are wet with your juices, and Marcus is so surprised at your squirting that he stops jerking off.   
“I didn’t know she could do that,” he says, hoarsely.   
“Now you know,” Dave says. He looks at you, all blissed out and still riding your high. “Come taste it. It’s sweet.”

Marcus gets up and crawls underneath you, lapping up everything he can get from your pussy. 

“Oh my god,” he says in a strangled moan. He moves back up, kissing you, intending to go sit back down on the chair, but Dave stops him.   
“Stay,” he says, hauling your hips upward and pushing your head down. “Let her suck your cock while I fuck her.”

Marcus looks at you, “Is that okay?”

“Oh god, yes, yes, please, Marcus, I need your cock in my—” 

But he’s already undressing. Dave enters you roughly, and the stretch is delicious. It hurts, but you settle yourself around him and he moves slowly at first to give you time to get used to it. Dave is an impatient man, though, and soon he sets a punishing pace. He grabs your throat and squeezes. 

“Open your fucking mouth for him, princess,” he commands, his cock grinding hard into you. He’s barely pulling out now, just trying to get as deep inside of you as he can. You open your mouth wide for Marcus, who kneels in front of you, his hard cock pressed up against his stomach. Marcus hisses when you lick a stripe up the back, then shoves his cock into your mouth and groans at your wet mouth. 

“Yeah,” he says, “Take it all.” 

He pushes himself all the way in and tosses his head up, eyes closed, letting himself feel you all around him. He’s close to choking you, and you  _ love _ it. He grabs the back of your head to fuck into your mouth. 

“You...fucking...slut,” he says, and your eyes go wide and you moan at his filthy words. Marcus was  _ always _ quiet during sex. “Letting two men in you. Fuck, you’re so fucking dirty, I didn’t know I was dating a little slut, I thought you were such a good little girl.”

He rambles more, lost in desire, and you listen to his grunts and groans. You snake your own hand down to your clit and rub circles again because  _ fuck _ , your cunt is aching again with the degradation. Dave runs a hand up your back and brings it back down, scratching you.

“Oh, fuck,  _ Dave _ ,” you cry. He tenses inside you and you know he won’t last much longer. Dave pulls himself out and leans over you, reaching a hand around to grab the back of Marcus’s head and brings his lips crashing into the other man’s. Dave grunts a few times, and you feel his warmth spread over your back, which sends you over the edge and you almost choke on Marcus when you come. 

It just makes him fuck your mouth faster. You hear a slap which you’re sure is Dave, and Marcus pushes forward, moaning, and he comes. Usually he asks if he can come in your mouth, but you’re sure he’s distracted. You hear a muffled groan as he spurts and spurts into you, so much so that it spills out of your mouth. It feels like a fever dream, and you never want to wake up from it. 

When Marcus comes to his senses, he looks down at you, and feels his heart lurch. His come is spilling out of your mouth and your face is streaked with tears. He hadn’t even asked. 

Before he can say a word, you lean up and kiss him softly. 

“It’s fine,” you say. “I liked it.”

His panic settles some. Dave kneels behind you, panting, and pulls you up to him to place several gentle bites on your neck. 

“You haven’t kissed  _ me  _ yet,” you pout at him.   
“Yeah? I can fix that,” he says. He tilts your head up and plants a surprisingly soft kiss to your mouth. Marcus watches, surprised at the tenderness, then clears his throat.   
“Does...does anyone need anything?” he asks, always the polite host, and you giggle at him. Dave gets up and dresses.   
“I should really get going, but...this was fun,” he says, kissing you again. “It was good to see you. If we do this again, I want to eat that pussy.”   
“Dave!” you admonish, swatting at him. He turns to Marcus.  
“Thanks for the call, man. I’ll see myself out.”

And then he’s gone.

“Was that...was that okay?” Marcus asks.  
“Are you kidding me?” you shoot back.  
“I think I got carried away some, I shouldn’t have called you—”   
“Marcus, stop. I loved it. I loved all of it. That’s...that’s what I want. I’m glad you did it. I can’t believe you found Dave and brought him over here, though.”

Marcus crawls over to you. 

“I just wanted to make sure I satisfied you. If you ever want anything, let me know. I want to do everything for you. I love you,” he says.   
“Anything?” you ask.   
“Of course,” he says.   
“Well, I’m a little hungry. And I want a shower,” you say, referring to all the sticky liquids on you. Marcus kisses you and smiles fondly.   
“Go start the shower,” he says. “I need to strip the sheets.” 

A few moments later, when you’re in the shower, Marcus comes in and kneels in front of you. 

“What are you doing?” you ask.  
“I didn’t get to make you come yet,” he says, kissing your pussy and spreading your legs. “And I know Dave isn’t the only one who can make you scream.”  
“Mm, that’s true.”  
“How much do you want this?” he asks, shyly.   
“Please,” you breathe, “I need your tongue so bad.”

You lean your head back and let the warm water wash over you, sighing contentedly, as Marcus’s tongue makes its way inside of you. 


End file.
